


The Warmest Season

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Letty awakens as she and Yuuka prepare to part ways..[Reader Prompt Opportunity]





	The Warmest Season

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuka stood in one of the pathways in the Garden of the Sun, assessing a sunflower. 

The plant was on its last limbs, battered by the elements which was unusual as the stalks around it remained as lively as ever.

Upon closer inspection, Yuuka noticed a sheen of frost on the leaves that were weighing it down. She saw blue specks sparkle against the tips of the petals too. The fine cracks within the edges were hardened which indicated that the frost coating wasn't done long ago. 

Signs of winter were already in the air and Yuuka could feel the dropping temperature in her blood. She concealed a shiver when a brusque snap of wind caressed her bare legs whilst she stood up straight again. 

It was her own personal greeting from the youkai responsible for enhancing winter, one which was far more refined and knowledgeable unlike her frozen counterpart, Cirno. 

"Letty".

"Hello, Yuuka" a gentle voice fluttered towards the woman who turned around, "It is good to see you again". 

Yuuka allowed a hint of a smile to conjure on her lips as her eyes took in the vision of her guest. 

"Likewise". 

All around Gensokyo, the Aki sisters had left their mark of the autumn season with scenery and food dusting into rich earthy colours. 

But now, their stint was over and it was time to let the year start its climatic end by becoming a frozen wonderland of illusions. 

Letty closed her eyes as Yuuka watched on the familiar routine of the youkai's ability cover the entirety of the garden. With her hands facing upwards towards the sky, a flash of white wind ascended from the ground, surrounding Letty completely as it continued to freeze the area around them. 

If Yuuka thought it was icy before, she was being frozen to the spot now as the tip of her parasol remained firmly in the ground. 

This was _their_ routine. 

It was Letty's way of letting Gensokyo know that she had arrived. 

It was Yuuka's sign to retreat to wherever she was needed. 

Winter had blossomed. 

And with it, a new cycle would start. 

Once Letty was done, the garden was a beautiful crystalline colour, shades of blue and white cascading along the landscape like a frozen river. 

The rest of the season would follow on its own accord. 

Winter would be the strongest and most ferocious than it ever had been. 

Winter would seep into the essence of Letty's being, reinvigorating her after three seasons of hibernation.

Both she and the dreaded bitter climate that humans & youkai repelled would rise again. 

Not to harm, not out of malice, but simply because it is a part of the cycle. 

Looking around, Letty appeared content with her work so far before heading to where Yuuka was standing, _waiting_. Her lavender hair brushed against her eyes whilst she held her gaze with molten red orbs staring at her. She expected it, expected to feel the slight hotness bubbling to the surface of her skin under such a firm yet beckoning gaze. 

"Is this okay?" she questioned when they were face to face, their height more or less the same, "Will it suffice in keeping the garden persevered without your presence?". 

"Well, so long as no incidents occur regarding winter or flowers, it should work" Yuuka teased, "Thank you". 

Letty chuckled, "Perhaps a stern warning for a certain mischievous fairy might be in order". 

"I think she will look forward to it, she has missed you being around" Yuuka replied, "As is her nature". 

Cirno was endearing in her quirky ways so the Yuki-onna could appreciate her. Her daring attitude made her both brave and reckless, Letty had come to find out. 

"She will miss you once you leave, Yuuka". 

The flower youkai grinned whilst giving her parasol that was still in the ground a twirl, "I am not the kind of youkai that is missed". 

"I think otherwise" Letty said, "Reputations..can be excessive and extreme" she elaborated with a kind smile, "I know so too well".

Though they were feared for different and unnecessary reasons, Yuuka understood that Letty was someone who could understand _her_. 

"Yet the smile you wear for those that shun you continues to remain untainted" Yuuka answered, "Almost poetic". 

"Fear is poetic, do you not think so, Yuuka?". 

"I have an inkling as to how, but, do tell me your definition". 

Letty blinked slowly several times and composed her thoughts while closing the space between them. 

"Fear resides in every aspect of living. Be it humans or youkai, goddesses or demons, we _all_ fear something. We live because of it". 

"And we fade away without it". 

"That we do" Letty agreed, "Which is a part of the life we live. Poetry is taking the good and the bad, the beautiful and ugly, the heavenly and hellish traits of a subject and..showing it in its truest form." 

Letty raised a hand tentatively whilst keeping her eyes on Yuuka's, "People see what they wish to see, fear is created and destroyed within their own mind. _Your_ truest form, is one that I cannot hide from because it doesn't scare me, Yuuka" Letty explained as her fingertips landed on the flower youkai's cheek, "Those who feel the same and can look past the surface will _always_ seek you. Here in Gensokyo, there are plenty of us which seek you. Poetic, isn't it?".

Yuuka allowed the melodious tone of Letty's voice warm her up from the inside despite the cool touch on her cheek. Her red eyes never strayed, or rather, they _couldn't_ stray away. 

The poignant words were stifling with tenderness and honesty, two things that people were not around her. 

However, Letty was different. 

Letty Whiterock was just like her. 

"Perhaps poetry is in the eye of the beholder, as is beauty" Yuuka replied with a heaviness in her voice, "You've encapsulated both in my eyes". 

The Yuki-onna gently stroked her thumb over Yuuka's cheekbone, her own face breaking out into a softer expression due to Yuuka's praise. 

Continuing, Yuuka placed her hand over Letty's, "The coldest of youkai can possess the most warmth, is that what you are implying?".

"You tell me..".

Taking the playful response as a challenge, Yuuka ran her digits over the back of Letty's chilly hand, carefully tracing and touching every inch of skin she could get her fingers on. 

From Letty's knuckles, to the phalanx, across the wrist; Yuuka left her scent on it all. 

Letty was _warm_. 

A comforting hug in the cold, a cool glass of water during a heat wave, a filling meal after a day of work. 

This was the kind of warmth Letty emitted. 

How would anyone know of this since they refuse to be near her. 

How could they know when what they opt to see is a thicket of frost surrounding Letty's aura. 

How would they ever experience the amiable energy she exuded if all they saw was ice.

Yuuka wasn't afraid of Letty, just as she wasn't afraid of her. 

She hummed in bliss at the sensation of Letty's presence as she dropped her hand and erased the space between them. 

"You are right, Letty, you are homely to me" Yuuka answered with a quiet yet audible whisper, "I'd like..more". 

Before she left Gensokyo for a while, before having to lose Letty again for three seasons, Yuuka craved more of that frozen warmth. 

Letty obliged happily and took Yuuka's hand in hers when the flower youkai offered it. 

Together, they'd return to Yuuka's home within the now glacial garden and signify the turn of the seasons. 

Signify the final cycle that was responsible for cleansing the land till spring arrived. 

While some would frown at the first specks of snowfall and others would ready themselves for hibernation, winter held a different meaning and feeling for everyone. 

Some would curse Letty, others would praise her, that was simply how it went. 

As would they do the same for Yuuka. 

But for the two women, those on the outside could remain there if they couldn't expand their minds enough to see the exponential gifts they gave to Gensokyo in the form of winter and flowers. 

Helping to complete so many life cycles whilst they were made to remain apart for the duration of the year.

It was a minor hindrance for them. 

Because seasons would _never_ stop transitioning and they would meet again. 

They would reunite in the midst of a season where warmth meant more than fire and heat. 

For them, _warmth_ meant each other. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I've been able to do one of these but, since we're at the end of the year, I thought we'd do the final batch. 
> 
> Where time flies I've no idea :3 it's frightening. 
> 
> As a refresher, it is the first four prompts I receive that will be written :)


End file.
